Calista Suvari
Calista Suvari (born 1984) is supporting character in Tucker's Wand. A Greek immigrant, Calista's employed at Persephone's Books. Biography Calista was born in Krokos, Greece to her father and Aglaia Suvari, the oldest of three children. Believing she could live a life of luxury with enough work, Calista moved to New York when she was eighteen and after about a year of work managed to get herself to Los Angeles. While lacking a post-secondary education Calista proved to have quite a bit of business savy, her first job with a restaurant allowing her to do quite well in terms of tips in spite of naturally being a fairly arrogant person. Later Calista met Jamie Mosley, who was looking to hire a supervisor for Persephone's Books, and Calista managed to get the job through careful maneuvering. Working at Persephone's Calista didn't make too many friends, being very bossy in her new position and constantly looking to undermine the authority of others when she could. One person in particular Calista disliked was Maggie Yen, whom the Greek saw as a roadblock to a possible promotion since she was a favorite of both Jamie and assistant manager Tucker Holmes. In response Calista frequently gave Maggie grief but was secretly punished thanks to the magic of the Wand of Kronos and later the Tempus Clock. Calista also took a romantic interest in Tucker for a time, though how much was actual romantic interest rather than workplace maneuvering is unclear. Calista's big goal was to get the rest of her family to immigrate to LA with her, but the process was slow going as Calista tried to live up her life in Los Angeles. One of the Greek's aspirations is to be a model, which she unknowingly actually is thanks to Tucker and T&M Productions. After Jamie left for Houston Gloria Wong was made the new manager of Persephone's Books and Calista was promoted to Assistant Manager, Maggie becoming supervisor. After weeks of poor behavior Calista made the decision to fire Maggie without consulting Gloria, though she did try to be polite about it. Gloria tried to undo the decision but Maggie accepted it, saving Calista from potential trouble. Calista was kidnapped by Maggie Yen to become a part of her growing collection but later returned. When Maggie went missing Calista went to visit Tucker, showing a surprising amount of concern for a girl who had apparently used to be her enemy. In late April of 2009 Calista finally had enough saved up to pay for her family to move to Los Angeles with her. Calista now lives with her mother, father, grandmother and younger siblings, all in one house. Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 117 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 36DD * Hypnosis Rating: 0 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Food: Quinoa Salad with Shrimp and Scallops * Favorite Drink: Sea Breeze Relationships Family * Aglaia Suvari, Mother * Dimitra Suvari, Younger Sister Romances * Tucker Holmes, Dated Once Co-Workers * Gloria Wong, Boss * Joy Kent * Faith Drummond * John Kellan * Carla Soto * Rita Ortega * Jose Castillo * Jamie Mosley (Formerly) * Tucker Holmes (Formerly) * Maggie Yen (Formerly) Appearances * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand XI: Maggie and Haley Play * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XVIII: Curious Fiona * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Spydoll Inc: Crazy Eagle * Maggie's Clock III: End of an Era * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mai Time Trivia * Calista is based on model/actress Brooklyn Decker. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tucker's Wand